The Dangers of Espionage
by xotakux2002x
Summary: When you work as an undercover agent, you accept certain hazards with the job. For Sasori, the biggest hazard was always Deidara. sasodei, yaoi


Sasori adjusted the bowtie of his hotel uniform, wanting to look impeccable when he reached room 1201. He glanced up and down the hotel hallway, pleased to see that no one was out of their room at this late hour. The security cameras were currently being fed a loop of footage that showed an empty hall; the plush carpet beneath his feet masked the sound of his footsteps and the clatter of the metal cart he was pushing in front of him. Quickly but calmly, Sasori knocked on the door and called out, "Room service!"

There was a rustling noise from within, followed by a muffled call of, "Come in, it's open!"

Smirking, Sasori reached into the ice bucket and felt for the pistol stored under the champagne bottle, making sure that it was in place. Subsonic bullets and a silencer on the gun would prevent too much noise; though from what Sasori understood, this particular mark had a habit of throwing loud and rambunctious parties in his penthouse suite at all hours anyway, so even if someone heard the gunshots, they'd probably just write it off as a side effect of living near an eccentric billionaire, rather than cause for concern. With these thoughts in mind, the redheaded assassin wheeled the cart into the apartment.

Streamers and overturned wine glasses were scattered around the living room and kitchenette, along with abandoned plates that held remnants of caviar and cucumber sandwiches. This came as no surprise to Sasori; his target had been hosting a gala earlier to celebrate a major corporate merger, and no expense had been spared to spoil his many guests with every luxury one could imagine. Hours later, there was no one left in the apartment but the billionaire himself and a few "party favors", so to speak. Sasori felt a bit bad about killing the escorts as well; they were just doing their job, like he was. But witnesses couldn't be allowed to live, that was company policy. Shaking his head, Sasori rolled the cart across the hardwood floor of the penthouse and towards the bedroom door, where he could hear more giggling. With practiced ease, Sasori extracted his pistol from the ice bucket and opened the bedroom door.

The target was sprawled out on the bed, stark naked. His eyes were bulging out of his head, staring blankly at the ceiling, while his hands had a death grip on the bed sheets. Sasori was too late; someone had already gotten to him.

The lights went out around the time that Sasori realized he needed to abort the mission. Before he could react, a needle was jabbing itself into the underside of his jaw. Sasori swore and swung at his attacker, but the assailant had already jumped back and out of his reach. Sasori knew that with how fast his heart was going now, he'd be completely knocked out in seconds. He had the good sense to drop the gun back in the ice bucket to wash away his fingerprints before blackness overtook him.

-n-

"Mm…" Sasori slowly blinked his eyes open, though he wished he could go back to sleep. Everything felt so fuzzy right now, but a little voice in his head screamed that he had to wake up, for some reason. "What the…?"

Slowly the Akasuna began to piece together what had happened. He'd been on a job, but the job had already been taken care of when he arrived. Someone had attacked him shortly thereafter, and now he appeared to be a hostage. As his focus began to return, Sasori realized that he'd been tied to a wooden chair, his ankles bound to the chair legs with thick rope and his hands handcuffed behind him. His torso appeared to be strapped down with belts of some kind, though not as tightly as they needed to be to properly restrain him; perhaps the kidnapping was impromptu?

A sudden giggle interrupted his thoughts. "Who's there?" he called out, looking around the dark room. A little light was filtering in from a small window beside him, but it wasn't enough to illuminate anything more than a few feet away from the window pane.

The giggling continued, followed by the sound of approaching footsteps. Sasori tensed; whatever was about to happen was almost certainly not going to end well for him. Eventually the footsteps stopped, and his captor was now so close that Sasori could hear his breathing (Sasori was almost positive it was a him, no girl's giggle sounded like that). He heard a hiss, followed by the smell of sulfur as a match was lit. Sasori's eyes followed the flame as it traveled forward, lighting a candle that was on a table in front of him. "Who are you?" he demanded.

His captor tutted at him and lit another candle. "I thought you knew me well enough to recognize my laugh, un."

Sasori's eyes widened slightly; now he could identify his assailant. "You."

Grinning wickedly, his captor lit a third candle and blew out the match before tossing it across the room. "Hello danna."

The man before him was Deidara, a rival assassin for another organization. He and Sasori had a somewhat interesting past, so to speak, and Sasori would be lying if he said something like this was a first for him. Still, he couldn't figure out why Deidara had let his blond hair down instead of keeping it in that ridiculous half-ponytail of his, why the blond was wearing a long black robe, or why he had lit three candles on a table that had a bottle of French wine and two glasses. "Deidara. It seems you haven't blown yourself up yet," Sasori remarked flatly.

Deidara laughed and leaned forward to kiss Sasori on the lips. "Aw, were you worrying about me, danna? Don't worry, I won't die so young; after all, I did learn everything from you, un."

"I'd hardly call stalking me for your first two years on the job 'learning'," Sasori retorted. "Now would you mind telling me why you've tied me up like this? And why there's a bottle of wine on that candlelit table?"

"The tying up is punishment, un," Deidara answered with a pout. "Or did you forget the last time we met in Venice, un? You know, when you left me hogtied in a hotel room for an hour while you just sat in an armchair and read a magazine, un? Such a mean danna."

Sasori smirked at the memory. "You shouldn't have been such a tease at the dinner party."

Deidara pressed a hand to his own chest, seeming almost offended by this comment (although there was still laughter in his eyes). "I did no such thing, un! I can't help it if you find me irresistible in all situations, un."

"You were wearing a form-fitting scarlet dress that left nothing to the imagination and slipped off your thong halfway through dinner," Sasori deadpanned.

"What kind of pervert watches sexy blonds take off their thongs?"

"You took off the thong and shoved it into my tuxedo pocket while whispering, 'guess who's not wearing any underwear'."

Deidara waved his hand dismissively in the air. "Details, details. And to answer the second part of your question, I thought it would be nice for us to have a date, un." Sasori gave him an incredulous look. "What, un?"

"Deidara, what kind of date involves drugging one party and then tying them to a chair in what I can only assume is an abandoned crack house?"

"Our kind?"

"And how do I know you haven't poisoned the wine?"

Now it was Deidara's turn to look incredulous. "Sasori danna, if I wanted to poison you I would have done it when you first came into the mark's bedroom, un." He sauntered close to Sasori and slowly untied his robe, letting the fabric slowly slip off his shoulders. "Now why don't you just relax a little, danna."

Sasori's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw what Deidara was wearing under his robe. "Deidara…how…"

The blond smirked and allowed the robe to drop to the ground, revealing the full ensemble. He was dressed in a tight black corset made of real leather. A silky choker was wrapped tightly around his neck, decorated with small black roses and a tiny bit of lace. Below the corset he wore a pair of leather shorts that were barely long enough to count as underwear, and encased an already sizable bulge that betrayed his eagerness for Sasori. The blond smirked as the Akasuna stared, even daring to spin around slowly so Sasori could see the full picture. Clearly Deidara was enjoying Sasori's reaction. "Oh come now, Sasori. After I figured out what your assignment was, why would I have any trouble finding your hotel room and stealing your luggage? Though I am surprised that you had this little number packed, un. And in my size too."

Sasori managed a shrug, the only reaction he was capable of giving in his aroused state.

"Oh, don't be like that danna," Deidara chastised, leaning forward and gently smacking Sasori's cheek. "You knew I'd be in the area on my own assignment, didn't you?"

"Certainly not."

"For a spy, you're a pretty bad liar, un." Deidara bent down and gently kissed Sasori on the nose, before moving his lips to the redhead's ear. "Tell me, danna, what did you think about when you bought this, un? Me strutting around a hotel room, posing for you so you could see me from every side?"

"Deidara…"

"No, you probably were imagining me handcuffed to the bed and blindfolded, writhing around in frustration, un," Deidara continued, cupping Sasori's cheek and leaning close to whisper against the redhead's lips. "That's how you like me, right? Submissive, completely under your control, and ready to do whatever it takes to please you, un?"

Sasori lost it at that and arched upwards to kiss Deidara. The blond kissed back, smiling against Sasori's lips before pulling back with a laugh. "Don't worry, Sasori danna. We're going to have some fun. But first…" Deidara leaned back and sat on top of the table, extracting a bottle opener from somewhere out of Sasori's line of sight. "How about a glass of wine, un?"

"Brat," Sasori hissed, struggling against his restraints in an attempt to reach the blond. Normally Deidara couldn't wait to pounce on him and be ravished within an inch of his life; this torturous teasing was the worst kind of agony.

Deidara smirked at the elder man's struggle and ever so slowly opened the wine bottle. "It's been aged fifty years, un. It costs more than most people make in a year. Not to mention it promises to be delicate and sweet; your favorite, un."

"You stole that from the mark, didn't you?"

Deidara shrugged as he poured the glasses. "Dead men don't need wine, un." He stood back up, shuddering softly at the movement before bringing a glass of wine in front of Sasori's face. "Drink, un."

Still somewhat suspicious, the promise of making out with Deidara again nevertheless prompted Sasori to take a sip of wine as Deidara tilted the glass towards him. "How long was I out?" he asked after finishing the glass.

Deidara took the time to drink a glass himself and refill both of them before replying. "Maybe half an hour, un. Didn't want you out for too long, or groggy when you got back up, un."

"Dare I ask why?" Sasori sarcastically inquired before taking another drink as Deidara brought his glass forward once more.

Deidara grinned wickedly and leaned back against the table as he sipped his own wine. "I think this outfit says it all, un."

"You could have just said 'hello' and gone back with me to my room, you know."

Deidara actually laughed at this. "When have we ever done that, un? You're just being a sore loser, danna."

"And you're being a tease," Sasori shot back. "As always."

Deidara laughed again and finished his glass of wine, tossing the glass carelessly onto the table. "It's your fault for being so fun to mess with, un. No patience whatsoever, un. How'd you end up in a job that involves extensive stakeouts and lying in wait for a target?"

"Deidara," Sasori growled in warning.

"What, done with the small talk?" The smirk never left Deidara's face as he pushed himself away from the table towards Sasori, shuddering again. "Well, lucky for you I'm not very patient either, un."

Deidara closed the gap between them in one step and immediately sat down on the redhead's lap, straddling the older man and rubbing his crouch against Sasori's with a lascivious moan. He pressed his lips to Sasori's and began fervently kissing him, hands moving to tightly grip Sasori's shoulders as he ground down against the elder man. Sasori arched up into the kiss, wanting to have as much contact with Deidara as possible even with his limbs bound to the chair.

He was the first to slip his tongue into the other's mouth, making Deidara moan and wrap his arms around Sasori as he clung to the redhead. Skilled fingers wove their way through short red hair, tugging gently as their tongues wrapped around each other's. Sasori futilely pulled at the bonds on his hands, wanting to reach up and touch the younger man, to grab his hips and pull at sensitive nipples hiding beneath a thin layer of leather.

Deidara giggled at his danna's struggle and move his lips down to kiss Sasori's neck, sucking gently at the soft skin and leaving a red mark against the Akasuna's throat. "Mm, this is driving you crazy, isn't it danna? You want to be the one pulling my hair with me struggling against you, un?"

"Little brat," Sasori hissed.

Deidara tutted and pulled back, frustrating Sasori all the more. "Don't worry, danna. I'll make you feel incredible, just like you always do for me, un."

Sasori stared with wide eyes as Deidara pulled completely away from him and sank down to the ground on his knees, looking up at the Akasuna with gorgeous blue eyes. Slowly, Deidara reached up and began massaging Sasori's crouch through his pants, watching with sadistic glee as the redhead grunted and bucked up against his touch. "Ooh, danna's hard already," he murmured, squeezing the growing bulge in Sasori's pants as he spoke. "Hm, what should I do?"

Sasori made a mental note to hunt the blond down after this and give him the spanking of his life.

"As much fun as this has been," Deidara muttered, fingers gently undoing the redhead's pants and tugging the fabric down, "I want my danna inside me."

Sasori was about to make a comment along the lines of telling Deidara to hurry up then, when the blond's mouth closed around the head of his penis. He gasped, shuddering softly as a warm tongue began lapping at the sensitive head and teased the sensitive glans on the underside of the flesh. Deidara's eyes slid shut and one hand moved to gently cup Sasori's balls, kneading the flesh gently as his lips sucked softly at the heated skin. "Fuck," Sasori whispered, mesmerized by the feeling and sight.

Deidara worked his mouth upwards very slowly, taking in Sasori inch by painful inch until he'd swallowed the redhead all the way to the base. His tongue slid around his danna's heated cock in a manner that absolutely drove Sasori crazy, and it took a great effort on Sasori's part to keep his eyes open and watch Deidara's head bob up and down between his legs. "God damn."

Deidara began moving faster, sliding from base to tip and back with firm suction against the Akasuna's cock. It had been a while since Sasori had received this kind of attention; if this kept up, he was going to cum in no time at all. Deidara had other plans, however, and pulled completely away when he tasted the salty precum leaking from Sasori's slit. "Mm, danna tastes so good."

"Brat, if you aren't back on my dick in the next thirty seconds-"

Whatever threat Sasori was about to make was silenced by a harsh, passionate kiss from Deidara that actually scooted his chair back a few inches from the force. Deidara straddled the Akasuna again, one hand reaching up to touch the redhead's cheek while the other reached down to stroke Sasori's engorged cock. "I want you so bad, un," he whispered against Sasori's lips.

"Take the shorts off," Sasori demanded, bucking up uselessly against Deidara's hand.

Deidara chuckled at Sasori's impatience, but nevertheless stood up once more and slowly slid the shorts off his body, drawing out the process as long as he could just to torment Sasori. When he stood back up he retrieved a small packet of lube from the table and ripped it open, smearing the slick liquid all over Sasori's cock. "I can't wait to have this in me," he murmured, grinning at the aroused look on Sasori's face. "To have your cock balls deep in me, filling me up and stretching me out…it's amazing, un."

"Then get over here and let me fuck you!" Sasori demanded.

Deidara rolled his eyes at the elder's impatience and reached behind himself, fingers ghosting between his cheeks. He shuddered, free hand coming to rest on the back of Sasori's chair. "Oh god, un."

Sasori's eyes widened as Deidara's hand moved away from his ass, clenching something between his fingers. "Is that…?"

Deidara was clutching a sizable black dildo in his fingers now, glistening with the lube he'd no doubt used to slick it up with. "I didn't want to waste time with preparation," he explained, tossing the toy aside as he climbed back on Sasori's lap and kissed the redhead again. "Fingers are nothing compared to you, un."

"Brat…"

"You ready, un?"

Sasori's answer was a flat look accompanied by an upward thrust.

Deidara gently took hold of Sasori's cock and positioned it against his entrance, teasingly rubbing it against his opening for a few moments just to torture the redhead all the more. Finally he slid down on the heated flesh, moaning softly as he took Sasori all the way into him and gently swirled his hips around to rub it against his prostate. "Fuck Sasori danna, you feel amazing, un." Sasori took advantage of the blond's momentary distraction to buck upwards, making Deidara yelp in surprise and grab his shoulders. "Danna, ahh…"

"Move, damn it!" Sasori demanded.

Deidara tightened his grip on Sasori's shoulders and raised himself up until only the head of Sasori's penis remained inside him. He quickly thrust down, crying out in pleasure as Sasori grunted from the sensation. Deidara started out slowly, leisurely moving up and down to draw out the sensations for both of them until the assassins each lost patience with this pace and began moving more frantically. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Deidara begged, pistoning himself up and down on Sasori's cock as the chair squeaked beneath them, coming down on his danna's cock with such force that the chair threatened to break.

Sasori grunted, watching with rapt attention as Deidara moaned and thrust against him, his cock sliding in and out of the blond's body rapidly. Beads of sweat were forming on Deidara's forehead now, the younger man completely obsessed with fucking himself on Sasori's cock. The redhead did his best to thrust up against Deidara, smirking whenever he brushed the blond's prostate and made Deidara gasp and twitch around him.

Deidara's movements became more and more frantic, gasping in pleasure as he continuously slammed himself down onto the redhead's lap, body trembling from the effort and crying out with each thrust. "Danna, you feel amazing inside me, un."

Sasori didn't want this pleasure to end, didn't want to stop feeling himself completely buried inside Deidara as the blond screamed and twitched around him. Soon enough, though, he felt a building pressure in his loins and the imminent approach of orgasm, making his movements more frantic as he thrust up against each of Deidara's downward thrusts. "Danna, I'm so close, un," Deidara panted, moving faster now against the redhead.

"Cum for me, beautiful," Sasori murmured.

Deidara accelerated his pace, moving so fast that Sasori gave up on watching and simply shut his eyes, leaning back and feeling the blond's warm passage clenching around his cock. He bucked up once, twice more before finally cumming inside Deidara, pleased that the younger man stopped moving and simply slammed down and stayed put, letting Sasori's cum completely fill him. Deidara then reached down and jerked himself a few times before splattering himself all over the Akasuna's chest, ending with him collapsing against Sasori.

For a moment, the two of them sat there in silence gasping for breath, completely lost in their own worlds. Deidara was the first to recover himself and pressed his lips against Sasori's eagerly, moaning happily when his danna kissed him back. "That was amazing, un," he whispered several minutes later, laughing and hugging Sasori tightly in his still shaking arms.

Sasori rolled his eyes and tugged at his bonds. "Now will you untie me?"

Deidara pretended to think about this for a moment before standing up (shuddering as Sasori's softened cock slid out of him) and reaching towards the table to pick up a handcuff key. "I'll see you next time, Sasori danna," he stated, kissing the redhead once more as he pressed the key into his hands.

Sasori was quick to undo the cuffs, but untying his ankles took a bit more work. By the time he was completely free of his restraints, Deidara was long gone.

Sighing, Sasori poured himself another glass of wine against the light of the half-melted candles, and then sipped at the drink thoughtfully. "That brat is _so_ going to get it next time," he decided, smirking as he sipped at his beverage. It would be a while before he had another assignment; plenty of time to plan the next move in their game. Deidara wouldn't know what hit him.


End file.
